The Flow Cytometry Core provides USC Norris Comprehensive Cancer Center (NCCC) members access to advanced multi-parameter cellular analytic and cell sorting capabilities which includes the fluorescence activated cell sorting (FACS) of various populations of cells to provide a purified cell population for the researchers. The Core also provides expertise to allow investigators to analyze the expression of various markers on a cell population using fluorescence-based methods. This Core is administratively managed by the Broad Center for Regenerative Medicine and Stem Cell Research (CSCRM). Previously, flow cytometry services were provided by a core facility managed by NCCC with partial support from the CCSG. On December 1, 2009, NCCC partnered with CSCRM, who took over the provision of flow cytometry services to NCCC investigators under the directorship of Dr. Gregor Adams. This transition was a direct result of the NCCC Executive Committee's review of its shared resources in mid-2008, and endorsed by the NCCC's External Advisory Committee in April 2009. The partnership benefits NCCC investigators by giving them access to newer cytometers with more capabilities, as well as a reduction in the cost of flow cytometry services. The Core currently maintains four cytometers, a Beekman Coulter CyAn analyzer, a BD LSR II analyzer, BD FACSAria and BD FACSAria 11 cell sorters. The LSRII and the Aria are equipped with a 350 nm UV, a 488 nm argon laser, and a 635 nm red diode laser, while the Aria II is equipped with a 405 nm violet laser, a 488 nm argon laser and a 633 nm red diode laser, which will ultimately permit up to 15 parameter analysis.